brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Brilliant Star Heroes: Maximum Mayhem
Brilliant Star Heroes: Maximum Mayhem is a crossover fighting game by Brilliant Star Games. It is a new installment of the series released in July 17th, 2019, a span of three years after 2016's ''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars''. Under the new name, instead of the Arcade-ish feel of the rest of the series has been, this is a reboot of the series, with a story plot. More akin to ''In-Verse: Battle X Battle''. The starting roster is confirmed to be 25, which other 25 are added and form a total of 50, with two boss characters, one original and Eight DLCs. The same size as In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny. Summary and Story Two fairies - Sunny and Luna - causing mischief anywhere provoked the awakening of a man who was sealed for centuries due to being too dangerous and was born of a forbidden union. His name is Darius Petrovic, the game's main villain. Wanted revenge. But to do it, he will summon the strongest warriors to fight and to find a strong warrior who can save his ill fated love. And he uses the sun and moon fairies to achieve this, however, the fairies are not what we should expect. And the revolt involves the heroes being divided in two sections, "light and law" and "dark and chaos", led by good fairies Angelina and Adrienne respectively. However, the six protagonists, each with an aura color, will try to stop him at any cost, as they are the "select chosen ones". The game consists in single mode, online mode, gallery, options, survival/rally, and a 3 vs 3 mode. (Ending only plays for the winner character) The game's Arcade is 10 (teams) to 12 (single) stages long. Story Mode is divided in six campaigns: # Vanessa - Fairy Moon Wizard # Valeria - Artificial Humanoid Fighter # Alexa - Hyperactive Burning Soul # Keith - Servant from Darkness # Milo - Young Alien Warlord￼ # Blake - Brightest Dark Star Characters Original Generation * Darius Petrovic: He's a half vampire from one of the Arcos' family lines outside of the main family. He plans to find a bride and uses a tournament to achieve this. He's the main villain of the game. * Sunny: A sun fairy who likes cracking jokes and is a trickster with everybody. * Luna: A moon fairy who is timid and sweet and loves gaining knowledge. Initial Roster Unlockable characters Original Characters DLC characters NPC Stages Stages are based in real life locations, and other half into Brilliant's world. In total there's going to be at least 24 planned locations. In the game's worlds, they are fused elements from two or more games. # Las Vegas, USA # London, UK # Valdivia, Chile # Rio de Janeiro, Brazil # Mexico City, Mexico # Tokyo, Japan # Prague, Czech Republic # Paris, France # Hong Kong # Rome, Italy # Macchu Picchu, Peru # Cairo, Egypt # Kingdom of Alameida from ''The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight'' # Prison of the seas from ''VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior'' # The Plaza from ''Dream Revolution Firestorm'' # Martin Manor from ''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' # Macabre City, the return from ''Devil's Eye The Third'' # Concert Stage from ''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' # Alternate dimension from ''Zero Ascension'' # Coastal Zone from ''Battle Between Time and Space'' # The Time Tower from ''The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul'' # Calamity World from ''World Calamity: Overdrive'' # Distorted Time Zones - Original # The Absolute Destruction - Original Trivia *The six protagonists are the same as in Brawl of the Destiny; Vanessa (Blue), Valeria (Yellow), Alexa (Red), Keith (Violet/Purple), Milo (Green), Blake (Orange). *In the recently confirmed Rally Mode (Survival). There will be fights of 10, 25, 50, 75 and 100. Healing also will vary. *There will be a constant Cross promotion between this game and Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast. *The DLC characters make minor cameos before their full updated appearance.